Destined to be
by Manga-bird
Summary: It's a little hard to explain, it has no plot really, i'm winging it, but there are pairings, MisaoxAoshi, KenshinxKaoru and Megumixsano, maybe more later
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - i do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"Kaoru, do you have your lunch money?" Megumi called from the living room. Kaoru pulled her dark blue jacket over her school uniform and buttoned it, turning back towards the living room,

"Yes! Have a good day at the hospital!" she called as she pulled her black over the knee socks up and slipped into her black shoes. She checked herself in the mirror quickly seeing a seventeen-year-old girl with dark blue eyes and long black hair looking back at her. She quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and looked at her watch, _shoot! I'm going to be late! _She thought as she hefted her bag,

"Misao called from her friends house, she'll meet you at the gate if you're on time." Megumi said as she entered the hall and watched Kaoru grab her bag. The twenty two year old stepped over to the younger girl and ran her fingers through her thick black bangs, "Don't rush so much, your hair is all out of place." She said as she pulled at the two long locks that fell to her breasts. "Alright, have a good day sis." She added as Kaoru opened the door.

"Thanks, good bye!" she called as she ran down the stairs of the large apartment. Megumi sighed as she closed the door and flicked her waist length hair over her shoulder,

"Yahiko!" she shouted, her blue eyes fixing on the closed door beside the mirror. She threw the door open and walked into the room, seeing the young boy still sleeping, "I told you to get up! You're going to be late! Do you want to be put into care?" she demanded as she pulled the cover away from him. At that moment Yahiko sat bolt upright, his brown-red eyes looking around in fear and confusion,

"Oh no! I fell asleep again! AHH!" he exclaimed as he rolled out of bed and crawled to his draws,

"You use the bathroom, I'll get your uniform ready, go on, hurry up!" she ordered as she pulled him up and pushed him to the door,

"Thanks sis, I owe you!" he replied as he ran into the living room towards the bathroom. Megumi sighed and opened his draws, pulling out clothes for him before she went into the kitchen, which was on the other side of the living room. She put some bread in the toaster, hearing Yahiko stumble to his room as she buttered it and added some strawberry jam.

"Here, eat this on the way and be careful! I know Kaoru is teaching you her family's ancient sword style and you're very good at it, but I still worry okay? And stay out of trouble today! Honestly if I hear once more that you and Yutaro are fighting I think I'll scream!" she added as he slipped his shoes on, pulled his jacket over his white shirt and grabbed his bag with the toast clenched in his jaws.

"I will, have a good day!" he added as he ran out of the house, his black hair sticking up in all directions as usual. She smiled and shook her head as she closed the door, pulling her long black leather coat over her black trousers and white shirt before grabbing her handbag and leaving the house.

* * *

_Damn! I'm going to be late again!_ Kaoru thought as she ran down the street, barging through the crowds earning many shouted threats and complaints while constantly shouting apologies over her shoulder as she went. She turned the corner passing hundreds of shops, not really looking where she was going and she ran straight into a young looking man carrying a pile of files. They collided with a loud thump and both fell to the ground,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she helped him to gather the fallen files, which had stayed shut luckily. She gathered half the files and reached for the last one, meeting the man's hand as he reached for it too, which made her look up into the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. The man smiled at her, his thick red bangs framing his face while the rest was kept in a long pony tail that went down to the centre of his back.

"Thank you for your help young lady, I apologise, I was in such a hurry to get to my office that I didn't see you." He said. Kaoru froze, thinking her heart might stop if he said another word with his light kind voice,

"Oh no, I should be apologising to you, I was running to get to school and I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied, looking down at the files in her hands as she got to her feet, allowing the young man to take the last file. As he stood up she noticed the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, "Wow, what is that? Oh! I'm sorry, it's absolutely none of my business!" she apologised quickly, turning slightly red.

"No, don't apologise, I get that a lot. It's actually a birth mark, a strange one granted, but I've had it all my life." He replied brightly,

"Well, I'll be late for school…wait a minute, you should be in school too, you're eighteen right?" she asked, feeling slightly confused as she looked at the young man's angelic face feeling her heart beat quicken.

"No, I just look young for my age. I'm actually twenty eight." He replied. Kaoru's mouth fell open before she could stop it. T_wenty-eight? Twenty-eight? He can't be!_ She thought as she looked at his well-built body, his black suit not hiding the lightly toned muscles that lay beneath.

"W-well, you look great!" she replied,

"Why thank you. So do you." He replied.

"Oh, I'm Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru." She said as she held her hand out to him. The young man smiled and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing the knuckles, making Kaoru blush furiously,

"I'm Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. It was very nice meeting you. I'd love to talk longer, but we'll both be late." He replied, still holding her hand gently. "Maybe…no, it's a foolish idea." He began as he released her hand,

"What?" she asked encouragingly,

"Well…I was going to ask if you would consider meeting me sometime for dinner, but you probably wouldn't be interested, please forget I said anything," he began,

"Okay, what time?" Kaoru asked, receiving a wide-eyed look of shock from Kenshin,

"What? You mean, you want to?" he asked in disbelief,

"Yeah, you're a nice guy, why wouldn't I want to?" she replied brightly,

"Well, I'm free at seven O'clock tonight, why don't I pick you up?" he suggested.

"Sure, I live in block fifty in room eight C on Meiji Avenue." She replied, watching as he made a mental note of it, "Do you think you'll be able to find it okay?" she asked,

"Of course, I live quite close to you in fact. I'm in the next block down from you." He replied.

"Really? I've never seen you before!" she exclaimed, _and I know I'd remember that face!_ She thought as she looked at him.

"Well, I've been away for a while travelling. I only got back two days ago." He replied,

"Oh, me and my adopted brother and sisters only moved there a few months ago when my father passed away, now my older adopted sister is looking after us." She added.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Kaoru-dono." He said sadly,

"Oh, don't be, I miss him of course, but I don't feel so sad because everyone in our little family has lived through the same thing. Megumi's parents died of a mysterious disease when she was very young. They were travelling around Africa to help the sick when they caught it, so my father adopted her because he had been friends with her parents and now Megumi's a doctor, trying to be just like them and then there was Misao. She's only a year younger than I am and her parents were viciously murdered one night when they were out and Yahiko, his parents died in a fire. The firemen only had time to rescue Yahiko before the whole building collapsed and my mother died at birth, so for years it was just the five of us, but then my father was killed. He used to teach a sword skill that has been passed through our family for generations, but one night he was jumped from behind and never came home, so we moved here." She explained brightly, "But I shouldn't be telling you this, it must bore you." She said apologetically,

"Oh no, I think it shows great strength for you to be able to talk about something as painful as that Kaoru-dono." He replied quickly,

"Oh please, just call me Kaoru! There's no need for an honorific, especially one as respectful as 'dono' I'm not worthy of it." She said awkwardly,

"Very well then…Kaoru." He replied with a bright smile, which made her heart melt. "Uh-oh, we're both late!" he said quickly. Kaoru looked down at her watch and let out a high pitched shriek,

"Oh no, I'm dead! Sorry Kenshin, I'll see you tonight at seven!" she called as she ran towards the school, knowing that she had already missed half of her first class. _It was history too! Damn!_ She thought as she reached the gate, panting for breath.

"Kamiya! You're late again!" a harsh voice called as an old man hobbled down the steps. Kaoru put a hand to her chest as she straightened and walked to meet him. She did a low bow when she reached the short man, who had a long beard and moustache that reached his chest,

"I'm sorry Genzai-sensei, I was on my way but I ran into this guy and knocked his files out of him hands and then I picked them up we ended up talking, I am so very sorry!" she apologised profusely. The old man gave her a stern look as she straightened and then broke into a warm smile.

"I know you're telling the truth. You've never missed a history lesson the whole time you've been here and I got a call from a young man just moments before you arrived explaining the situation." He replied as they walked up the front steps.

"Thank you for being so understanding, I really didn't mean to be late, I was running, thinking I might just make it before the bell, but I ran into that guy…it was nice of him to call, I'll have to thank him, and I'll have to apologise to Hajime-sensei, I've never missed one of his classes!" she said as they walked towards Genzai's office, which had 'Principal: Dr. M. Genzai.' Carved into golden plaque on the door below a small frosted glass window.

"Your class is almost finished. Stay here for a few minutes and then go up and get the notes from Hajime-san." He said as he sat behind his desk and motioned for Kaoru to do the same. "So, this young man, what was he like? His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it." He added,

"Oh, his name was Himura Kenshin. He was so kind, and he looked so young too! I couldn't believe it when he said he was twenty-eight!" she replied enthusiastically,

"Of course! I remember him now! He was a student here, let's see, that would have to be…ten years now! He was an excellent student, but he was always getting in fights with Hajime-san, they had some serious ups and downs, though I think that all stopped a couple of years ago when Hajime-san married." He said reminiscently, "The amount of times I had to pull them off each other when they were in this office! Both so strong willed and strong minded. They were the best of friends at times, but the worst enemies at others." He continued, happily strolling down memory lane.

* * *

Kaoru knocked on the history room door as the last person exited the room. Saito looked up from his desk, where he was standing over some papers and Kaoru walked forward at his beckon, looking up at the tall slender man she had come to admire, not only for his extensive historical knowledge, but for his combat skills as well. He had often helped her to hone her sword skills, though he didn't much like the peaceful meaning behind her style, Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, based on the philosophy 'Swords that give life.' Meaning that the style was made to beat off opponents, not to kill them. His sharp brown eyes looked down at her, his short dark brown hair slicked back apart from a few sharp strands that fell over his face.

"Hajime–sensei, I apologise for missing your lesson, it won't happen again." She said as she bowed low. Saito looked down at her, noting the way her dark blue pleated skirt rose up her legs when she bowed. He sat on the edge of his desk as she straightened and folded his arms,

"And what could have caused you to miss my lesson Kamiya-san?" he questioned, his eyes piercing hers to catch any hint of a lie,

"I ran into an old friend of yours actually. I knew I was going to be late, so I was running, but I didn't look where I was going and I knocked this young man over. After I helped him to gather the files we got talking, I'm so sorry! I really didn't want to miss your lesson!" she apologised, seeing his eyebrow rise as she mentioned an old friend.

"And who was this friend?" he asked suspiciously,

"Oh, Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." She replied, seeing the predatory look that entered his gaze and the smirk that flickered across his features. "Uh, Hajime-sensei? Would it be possible for me to borrow your notes from the class to catch up?" she asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Of course Kamiya-san. Your home work assignment is in there too." He added as he passed her a file. She opened it and looked at the first page.

"We started on the Meiji Revolution today? No way!" she complained as she looked at the page with a sulky expression,

"Well, if you had been here on time instead of swooning over Himura you would have heard my lecture." He retorted, receiving a look that told him, though she was sorry, she didn't really regret being late, "Now go on, before you miss something else." He said as he stood up, looking at the large group of boys standing outside his room, all of them looking at Kaoru's long slender legs,

"Oh no, I'm late for maths class! Thank you Hajime-sensei!" she thanked again as she bowed, the back of her skirt rising up her thighs and a couple of the boys at the door leaned down to catch a glimpse of her black lace underwear. Kaoru straightened and turned to the boys in the doorway, who seemed determined to block her way, until Saito appeared at her side with a deadly glare, causing them to shrink back away from the door,

"Hurry to your lesson Kamiya-san." He said as he ushered her out of the door. She smiled and held a hand up in farewell as she ran down the hall towards the stairs, "No running in the corridors!" he added as she turned the corner. Sighing he turned back to the large group of boys and the few girls that stood waiting outside his door.

* * *

_Hmm…I know it's around here somewhere!_ Misao thought as she scanned the tall bookshelf reading the numbers on the side of the books quickly. _Oh, no way!_ She cried inwardly as she looked up to the top shelf, which was well out of her reach. It was lunchtime and she needed to get an English Language book from the top shelf.

"Can I help you? This is a high school library, what are you doing here and why aren't you in school?" a cold voice asked in confusion. Misao jumped and turned to see a tall handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He would intimidate anyone, but Misao was not going to let that insult go,

"Excuse me? Did you not take a look at my uniform? I happen to be sixteen! Don't assume I'm in junior high just because I look young, got it?" she snapped as she turned her back on him and looked up at the book she needed. Before he could reply she reached up and jumped, trying to get the book, but it was still out of reach. "Damn! Why couldn't I be normal and grow with everyone else?" she cursed aloud as she tried again to reach the book.

"Here, let me get it." The man said as he reached over her head and plucked the book easily from the shelf. He held it out to her and she took it, blushing brightly,

"Thank you." She said quietly as she looked down at the book,

"Not a problem. It's what I'm here for." He added, somehow unable to tear his eyes away from the young blue-eyed girl in front of him. Her hair was in a plait that reached her thighs and would have been a lot longer if it had been loose and her face was framed by thick black bangs. She looked young, and was obviously full of energy, but from certain angles she looked so much older and more mature. It was an interesting mixture of innocence and experience that he found exotic and attractive.

"So, why are you here? You're not wearing a uniform and you look a lot older than most of the guys here." She asked as she looked up at him, blushing slightly as she met his eyes,

"I'm the new assistant librarian, Shinomori Aoshi." He replied. Misao looked up at him and smiled innocently, her youth over shadowing her more mature elements, but as she looked at Aoshi with his tight fitting black trousers and white shirt that almost allowed her to see his muscles there was a flicker of want that was unbefitting of her childish demeanour and Aoshi found himself charmed by it.

"Oh, I'm Makimachi Misao. I just started here a few months ago; I guess you started pretty recently. I'm in here almost every lunchtime and today's the first time I've seen you here." She replied as she walked to the table closest to them and sat down, leaving the chair closest to Aoshi free as a silent invitation. Aoshi leaned on the table beside her and looked down as she flicked the book open.

"I started today in fact. I just got my masters in English." He added as he looked down at her.

"I'm kind of useless at English, I don't know why I took it, I just can't get the hang of it…if you've got a masters, why are you just an assistant librarian? You could become a teacher!" she added as she looked up at the young man beside her.

"I already am a teacher. I teach martial arts and sword skills at the local Dojo and I do tutoring as well." He replied. "This is just something for during the day when my students are busy in school." He added.

"I, uh, don't suppose you'd take on an extra English student would you?" she asked shyly, innocence written all over her.

"Of course. I can teach you after school and, if you're here as often as you say you are, I could sneak in a few extra classes at lunchtimes." He replied as he looked down at the grateful and enthusiastic girl. Misao looked up at Aoshi and pushed the book towards him, watching as he leaned down to her level, leaning on his folded arms. His expression had never changed the whole time they had been speaking. He seemed so cold and yet she was sure that beneath the surface she could see a warm person waiting to be found.

"I don't understand these phrases, they use the same word, but the punctuation makes it mean so many different things, I keep choosing the wrong one every time!" she said as he looked down.

"Alright, well, 'its' without punctuation means basically 'it belongs to' while 'it's' means 'it is' let's also look at country. 'Country' is just what it is, a country, and 'country's' means 'belongs to that country' but then we get more complicated. 'Countries' means more than one country and 'countries's' or more commonly 'countries'' means 'it belongs to that group of countries', do you follow?" Aoshi asked as he explained. Misao looked at him and nodded, "English grammar is often the most difficult to grasp." He said as the bell rang.

"Shall we sort out a time to meet again tomorrow?" she asked as she took the book to the checkout counter and Aoshi checked it out for her.

"Well, you could come over to mine tonight. I'm at the Dojo from five until seven, maybe you'd like to come along and put some of that energy to good use." He replied as she put the book in her bag.

"Oh, I'd love to! I used to fight and I still practice, but I didn't know anywhere that taught it around here until a few weeks ago. Do you mean the Dojo in the high street?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, hall three." He added as she swung her bag on to her shoulder, flicking her plait out behind her,

"It's a date." She replied as she hurried to the door and disappeared into the bustling crowd of students.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Megumi walked through the darkened alleyway. It didn't frighten her; she always used this short cut on the way home. She walked and thought over the days work, _one cardiac arrest, two car accident victims, one of which did not survive the ride to the hospital, a broken leg from a climbing frame and a sprained wrist from a football match! What a day!_ She thought in exhaustion as she approached the midway point in the alleyway.

"Ah, my dear Megumi, you're looking lovely as ever." a voice said from behind. Megumi span and came face to face with the one man who sent shivers of loathing through her.

"Kanryu! What do you want?" she demanded coldly as he stepped closer to her, his dark brown hair neatly combed, his glasses glinting in the little light in the alley and his suit, neatly pressed as always.

"Now is that anyway to greet your landlord?" he asked as he reached up a gloved hand and took her chin firmly, his brown eyes blazing with need. Megumi pulled back and looked at him coldly, "Very well, I suppose I'll just have to put your rent up some more…how does three hundred a week suit you?" he asked,

"What? You can't just do that! I have three children to take care of!" she replied frantically,

"Well, if you were a little more…cooperative…" he said as he stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek. Megumi backed away until she was against the wall of the alley and looked at the man fearfully as his hand stroked her shoulder suggestively,

"You know, I really hate men who pick on women for sexual favours…it really pisses me off!" a young man's voice said from the darkness. Kanryu stood back suspiciously and looked around, unable to see the owner of that voice, "Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you; pervert." The voice continued. Megumi felt herself shaking and stayed against the alley wall, leaning on it for support.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?" Kanryu demanded as he looked around angrily, seeing the vague outline on a man in the darkness heading towards him.

"Don't give a damn. And do you happen to know whose territory you're invading?" the man asked as he finally stepped into view, his fist punching the palm of his other hand, an angry expression on his handsome young face. He was dressed in black jeans, trainers and a shirt with a red headband tied around his head. His dark brown hair was sticking up at all angles a lot like Yahiko's, but a few stands fell over the band.

"The street fighter, Sagara Sanosuke!" Kanryu whimpered as he backed away towards Megumi, who was still against the wall,

"That's right, and I think I should teach you a lesson in manners." Sano replied as he raised his fists. Kanryu whimpered and grabbed Megumi's wrist, pulling her in front of him roughly, "Coward, using a beautiful young lady as a shield. You think I won't attack you just because of that?" he demanded as he charged forward. Megumi gasped and closed her eyes, expecting to feel a fist connect to her jaw, but instead she felt a strong arm wrap round her waist, pulling her out of Kanryu's grasp. She opened her eyes as Sano put her down on her feet gently, turning back to Kanryu, "I'll let you go this once, but if you come here or harass this young lady again, then I will beat you to a pulp!" he shouted. Kanryu stood there for a moment, before running as fast as his legs would carry him. "Are you alright?" Sano asked as he turned to Megumi,

"Yes, thank you so much, I didn't know what to do…Kanryu's persistent, but he's never gone this far before." She replied shakily. Sano put his arm round her shoulders to steady her and walked her through the alley and out onto the street,

"I guess I should walk you home, you never know, he might still be around." he said as he allowed her to lead the way while he walked with her, his arm still around her shoulders. Megumi looked up at him, he was tall, but not too much taller than she was. As she looked down she could see that his shirt was unbuttoned revealing a muscular chest, "Something wrong?" he asked as he caught her looking, but she quickly shook her head, trying to keep herself from blushing, but failing miserably. "Oh, I see, you just can't resist my natural charm." He joked as he winked at her,

"Dream on." She replied as she looked away, listening as he chuckled at her. _How dare he! He's at least two years my junior! He should show more respect to an older woman…but he did just save me…_she thought, stealing a side ways glance to find that he was watching her. She got to the door of the apartment block and entered, heading up the stairs.

"Megumi! You're home! Just to let you know, I'm going out tonight at seven okay?" Kaoru said as Megumi opened the door. Kaoru's jaw dropped as she saw the man behind her, "Oh my god! Sanosuke!" she cried as she threw her arms around him laughing and receiving a hug and a noggie in return,

"You know him?" Megumi asked in disbelief as she looked at the pair,

"Yeah, he used to do martial arts at the Dojo and he was two years above me in junior high, but after that he just disappeared. I thought he'd gone to high school and moved away, he said goodbye and just went. You should have called! I missed you!" she scolded as she tore herself away from him.

"Sorry, no phone." He replied as Misao entered the room wearing her old ninja outfit, a blue and yellow silk sleeveless top and shorts with a white cape tied around her waist as a sash. She also held eight small Kunai,

"I haven't seen you dressed like that in months, what are you doing?" Megumi asked in surprise.

"Oh, I found a Dojo that teaches martial arts. I'm going over there now, and after that I'm going to the assistant librarian's house to study up on my English." She replied as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright…but you be careful, and don't trust this guy yet! Keep your daggers close." She added as Misao walked by,

"Sure thing sis, later Kaoru, bye bird-head." She added as she brushed past Sano. Kaoru covered her mouth as Megumi laughed out loud and Sano looked after Misao with a hand on the back of his neck, _bird-head?_ He wondered briefly before turning back to the two girls.

"So, if you're two years above Kaoru you must be about nineteen, my guess was pretty accurate." Megumi said as she walked towards the living room, "You can come in." she added as Sano remained in the doorway. "Is Yahiko home yet?" she asked worriedly as she looked around the empty living room.

"He has football practise with Yutaro." Kaoru reminded her.

"Of course. I was just worried that Kanryu had gone after him," she said,

"Why would he do that?" Kaoru asked,

"Because he harassed me in the alley on the way home. That's how I met Sanosuke-san. He saved me." she replied,

"Oh my god, why didn't you say something? I'll call Kenshin and cancel tonight, he'll understand." Kaoru said as she hurried to the phone,

"No Kaoru, go out and enjoy yourself, I'll be fine." Megumi insisted.

"But you'll be alone in the house!" Kaoru argued,

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Sano asked indignantly,

"But you won't be here all night! Kanryu has an extra set of keys to this place!" Kaoru argued,

"I can stay as long as I'm needed, it's not as if I have anywhere else to go." He replied as he fell ungracefully onto one of the armchairs.

"What do you mean? You don't have a home?" Megumi asked,

"No. I live in that alley. I've seen you quite a lot lately, you always walk through at around the same time every night." He replied.

"You've been watching me?" she asked incredulously,

"Not watching exactly, just…sitting and watching the world go by. You just happened to be part of that world." He replied.

"We have room for one more, why not stay with us?" Megumi asked,

"Nah, I don't want to impose." He replied as he leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed in contentment,

"Don't be silly! At least with you here we won't have to worry about Kanryu anymore." Kaoru argued,

"Yes, and it looks like you're getting comfortable there." Megumi added,

"Well, I guess I could stick around for a while." He replied as he stretched and settled down in the chair.

* * *

"Misao…what is that you're wearing?" Aoshi asked as Misao walked in. He was also wearing a ninja outfit, basically the same as hers but in black and without the cape. He held two Kodachi at his sides and wore black walking boots,

"It's my ninja outfit." She replied as she held up all of her daggers,

"What's the sash for?" he asked in interest as she pulled the cape off.

"It's a cloak for defence. I can use it to cover my escape, trap my enemy or block Kunai like these." She replied as she held it up for inspection.

"That's quite a clever idea." He admitted as he sheathed his swords and took the cape, examining the material while trying not to breath in Misao's scent from it. _She smells like cherry blossoms on a spring morning._ He thought as he caught the scent.

"Hey, don't space out, come on, you can help me practice!" she said excitedly as she pulled on his cape filled hand, feeling him flinch at the touch, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked in concern as she took the hand and examined it, her fingers gently tracing over the skin,

"No, I'm fine…I'm just not used to people touching me." he replied.

"Gee, you must have a rampant sex life." She joked sarcastically, slamming her hand across her mouth in shock, "I'm sorry, that was so rude! It's just my mouth seems to speak before my brain kicks in." she apologised, looking up wide-eyed at the handsome man.

"It's fine…" he replied, _and quite true._ He added in his head remembering the way he'd pushed away every woman he had ever known to prevent himself getting attached to them, but this time he was falling and he didn't even realise how deep he was. "Come on, I'll brush up on your defence." He offered as he stood defensively, his blue eyes daring her to attack. She crouched and charged; dodging his first blow, but taking his second, feeling pain exploded in her chest where his fist hit. She sprawled on the ground cradling her chest. She took a few deep breaths and the pain lessened and she waited for him to come and help her, which he did, "Are you alright?" he asked as she gasped for breath. He knelt down, dropping his guard, and Misao flipped herself onto him, pushing him to the ground with her straddling his hips,

"Kamikaze!" she shouted as they thumped to the ground. She looked down at his shocked expression and laughed, not realising that as her body shuddered from laughing she was moving against Aoshi's groin, stimulating him.

"Misao, get up!" he said quickly as he felt himself getting hard. She looked at him innocently and leaned forward, seeing a slight sweat breaking out,

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, her hips grinding his as she leaned forward. As he hardened further Misao felt it and gasped, rolling to the floor and getting to her feet, "God I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked as he got to his feet.

"No, not at all." He replied, holding his breath to stop himself from taking her right there on the floor of the Dojo, _what are you thinking Aoshi? She's eight years younger than you! She's so innocent, so attractive, so inviting, so…god I want her!_ He thought, his mental scolding turning into carnal desire.

"Aoshi? Hey…what's with the look?" she asked nervously as she backed against the wall as he walked towards her, his control gone for the moment. "Aoshi?" she said louder as she hit the wall, breaking him from his trance as he leaned over her,

"Sorry, I seem to be spacing out a lot today. Come on, let's continue." He said as he crouched in the centre of the hall again.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Kaoru! It's for you!" Megumi called as she opened the door and saw the red haired man in the doorway. "Please come in, she'll only be a moment." She invited as she stepped aside,

"Thank you Megumi-dono." He replied as he stepped inside,

"How did you know my name?" she asked in surprise,

"Kaoru mentioned an older sister, I assumed it was you when I saw your face." He replied

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not." She said as she led him to the living room.

"My apologies. I meant no offence…this isn't Yahiko is it?" he asked in surprise as he looked at Sano, who sat in the chair with his legs crossed. He turned his head to Kenshin suspiciously,

"No, I'm Sagara Sanosuke, and you are?" he asked, eyeing him distrustfully,

"Himura Kenshin. You are a fighter are you not?" he asked lightly, his violet eyes holding an understanding and gentleness that put Sano at ease.

"Yeah, I'm a street fighter. Just call me Sano." He added as he relaxed again.

"I thought so. Call me Kenshin." He replied.

"Kenshin, are you ready to go?" another voice called. Kenshin turned with a smile and looked to the doorway, feeling his eyes widen and his mouth fall open as he looked at Kaoru. She was wearing a traditional and very colourful Kimono of blue with many different coloured flowers patterning the material and her hair tied up with a light blue ribbon. "I see you opted for the traditional look too," she added as she looked at his red haori and white hakama.

"You…you look…you look beautiful." He stammered. Kaoru blushed as he walked towards her and offered her his arm.

"Now, you have fun, and call me if you decide not to come home okay?" Megumi called as the pair walked out of the door,

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted in embarrassment,

"Just call." She said again as she shut the door. Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the stairs in awkward silence until they reached the street, at which Kenshin turned to her and looked around,

"So…where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

"Well…there is a little place I know. Come on." He added as he walked towards a car. It was a light blue sports car, a very expensive looking one,

"Wow, what did you do? Rob a bank?" Kaoru asked as he opened the door for her. He laughed lightly and walked round to the drivers seat,

"No, I'm a lawyer." He replied,

"Wow, you have to be really smart to do stuff like that!" she praised as she climbed in,

"Yes, but I've always been interested in history, I don't know why, especially the beginning of the Meiji era…it's almost as if I have a connection to that period." He added as he started to drive.

"I know the feeling, sometimes I have these really weird dreams and it seems like I'm back in the Meiji era…last night I had a really odd one…you were there, well, not you, but someone who looked exactly like you. I know that one of my ancestors, also called Kamiya Kaoru was around then and she met this guy. He was an ex-hitokiri, the most powerful one, Hitokiri Battosai. My father used to know a lot about this stuff. He said that he had red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, just like your birth mark, and he and Kaoru fell in love." She said as they drove,

"This is weird don't you think?" he asked,

"What's weird about it?" she asked,

"You know, me and you meet and…it feels like I've known you my whole life! And this history and dreaming is disturbing…" he added.

"Wouldn't it be romantic though? If we were reincarnations of these ancient lovers and we've met again after all these years…" she said dreamily, receiving a warm smile from Kenshin,

"Yes, that would be…romantic." He replied fondly as he pulled over. "This is it. It's a traditional restaurant. I come here quite a lot." He said as he opened the door and walked round to help her out.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you? It's getting late." Aoshi said as he stood in the doorway of his apartment block with Misao. It was ten O'clock now, far too late for her to be walking home by herself.

"I'll be fine." She said as she shifted the weight of her backpack on her shoulder, shivering slightly in the cold evening breeze. "See you tomorrow at lunch." She said as she walked away. As she walked Aoshi had the sudden urge to pull her back and hold her, to tell her she could stay the night, to kiss her, to make love to her, to protect her, the urge to protect her was so strong as he closed the door that he felt it might over come him.

"Hello kitty." Misao said as she crouched down and stroked the kitten's head gently, receiving a purr in return. She looked back as she felt eyes watching her from somewhere, _why didn't I let Aoshi walk me home?_ She wondered as she shivered at the thought of meeting the owner of those eyes. She got up and walked quickly down the street, suddenly certain she could hear footsteps. She tried to ignore them, but felt them getting closer. At the last moment she whirled around with her Kunai out and came face to face with a guy in her year, a few guys in fact.

"I thought that was Misao, what are you doing out here?" a blonde boy with brown eyes asked innocently as he circled her. She relaxed a little, these guys wouldn't do anything to her; they were her classmates, probably just concerned for her safety. _Then why do I have a bad feeling?_ She wondered.

"I've just been with my English tutor, how about you?" she asked as the other two boys cut her off at the front and side leaving her nowhere to got but against the wall as they closed in,

"Oh, just around…is that a ninja out fit?" one of them asked as he stepped forward and gripped the sleeve, at her nod her pulled on it a little, "May be we should help you out of it." He said as he stepped closer until she was backed up against the wall. She felt herself shaking, every martial arts move she knew went out of her head as his hand slid down her waist and he reached a hand inside her top, cupping her breast through her bra while his other hand moved down and cupped her groin, making her whimper in fear as he pressed forward, moving his hand to let her feel his hardness between her legs, making her eyes wide in terror.

"I'd back away if I were you." A cold voice said from behind him. The other two boys had already stepped back and were looking at the tall dark figure in fear,

"Why don't you get lost, this doesn't concern you." The blonde replied ignorantly as he leaned down and kissed Misao's neck, licking her throat,

"If it concerns Misao then it concerns me." the cold voice said firmly.

"Oh, back off, she wants this, don't you Misao." He added as he looked at her, but Misao's tears spoke for themselves.

"Really? She doesn't seem that keen to me, so why don't you back off before your head rolls." The man said. The blonde boy turned angrily to come face to face with a tall dark haired man with a long black trench coat and two Kodachi swords. The blonde boy froze for a minute before running; his two friends close behind. Aoshi watched them go, part of him wanting to go after them and kill them to make sure it never happened again, but he felt a shuddering body grip him round the waist and looked down to see Misao crying into his lower chest. He sheathed his swords as he leaned down and picked her up, turning to walk back to his house.

"Aoshi, why did you follow me?" she asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It was late. I watched you go and felt the urge to make sure you got home safely…good thing I did." He added as she gripped the collar of his coat and buried her face in his shoulder,

"What were they going to do?" she asked tearfully,

"Don't think about it. They didn't do it. I didn't let them. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He swore as he tightened his hold on the small form in his arms.

"Aoshi?" she said after a while,

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at her tear stained face,

"Thank you." She replied, snuggling her head into his shoulder, her grip slowly loosening on his coat. _What is this feeling? Is this the feeling I have been trying to suppress? To hide away from? Is it?_ He wondered as he looked down at the girl in his arms, feeling a sudden flutter in his chest.

* * *

"So, that was Yahiko hmm?" Sano laughed as the young boy slammed his bedroom door, a large bruise on his right cheek.

"Yes, he and his friend Yutaro have some ups and downs…mainly downs." She added.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me vixen." He said as he leaned back,

"Vixen? That…sounds familiar, but I know I've never been called that before." She added,

"Yeah, I felt the same way when little missy called me bird head…it's weird, but the nick names kind of work don't they?" he replied jokingly.

"Yes…I suppose they do." She said. "We could watch a movie." She suggested as she looked at the clock, ten O'clock already. Yahiko had come in moments ago, receiving a severe ear bashing about how late it was, and had gone to his room saying something about revenge.

"Sure, let's see what you've got." Sano said as he got up and crouched down by the DVD stack, "Chick-flicks…weepys…ah! Here we go." He said as he looked through the fighting films,

"Oh no." Megumi sighed as she watched him,

"Alright, how about a compromise? 'House of Flying Daggers.' A soppy romance but with plenty of butt kicking action." He said as he picked it up,

"That's a good idea, I've never seen this one before." She replied as he put in on,

"And what movie would be complete without pop corn? Do you have any? If you don't the shop across the street's a twenty four hour." He added.

"Top right cupboard." She said as he walked towards the kitchen. When he came back he had two diet cokes as well the popcorn. "Thanks." She said as he handed her a can. She had expected him to go back to his chair, but suddenly she felt the couch dip beside her and found his arm draped over her shoulders. She sat awkwardly for a few moments before relaxing into his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder,

"Comfortable?" he asked as he put the already open bag between them while holding his can between his legs,

"Yes." She replied, feeling his arm slip lower until it was behind her back and holding her hip gently,

"Good." He replied as he pressed play and sat back leaning his head on hers; somehow feeling that she belonged there.

* * *

"Wow, dinner was great! Thank you so much." Kaoru thanked as Kenshin walked her down the streets, deciding to walk around the town for a while before heading home.

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed your company immensely…I'd like to spend more time with you if you don't mind." He added shyly,

"Alright when?" she replied enthusiastically.

"Now." He said as he stopped and looked at her, his violet eyes full of passion along with a flicker of fear,

"Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped closer,

"Yes…it's just that I feel…if I let you go then you'll suddenly disappear and I don't want that to happen." He replied, _oh, he's insecure…_Kaoru thought feeling something between sympathy and appreciation.

"Don't worry Kenshin, I'm not going anywhere." She replied firmly as she squeezed his hand, giving him a bright smile. "Now, why don't we find a bar? We can walk or get a taxi home after, come on." She said as she pulled him down the street.

* * *

_Misao ran through the woods desperate to reach the place, _I can't be too late! I have to stop them! Aoshi! Please!_ She cried inwardly as she reached the path. She ran, branches whipping her face, the dust from the ground coating her legs. She saw the hut and ran for it, bounding up the steps and through the open door,_

"_I'm here," she gasped as she looked at the scene before here. The old man lying on the floor in a puddle of blood as Aoshi stood calmly above him with his two Kodachi dripping blood, his long white trench coat spotless, not one speck of blood from the old man had touched it, though the clothes underneath had some blood from the few wounds that he had sustained from the fight. Aoshi walked towards her and passed her as she stood in a trance looking at her grand father. In an instant she turned to the retreating figure of Aoshi, _I have to stop him! This can't happen! Please!_ She thought,_

"_Aoshi-sama!" she called as she turned to him, watching his retreating figure stop. _Turn around! Look at me! Say something!_ She begged._

"_Get out. Never show your face in front of me again." He stated calmly, and in that moment as she watched him walk away, she felt her heart shatter into a million irreparable pieces. She slid to her knees and stayed there, watching the man she loved walk out of her life leaving a large empty place on the inside where he used to be._

* * *

"Misao? Misao! Wake up! You're dreaming!" the voice of her dream said in that cold calm voice, but she could have sworn she heard a flicker of worry in it. She opened her eyes and sat up to find herself in a large bed fully clothed in her ninja out fit with Aoshi propped up on his arm beside her with a hand on her shoulder. She felt something warm sliding down her face and lifted her hand to her cheek feeling wet tears there. "That must have been one hell of a dream." He stated as he sat up, the early morning sun sliding over his bare torso. He heard a small gasp and turned to see Misao staring at him, her innocent eyes wide at the sight.

"I had a dream about you." She blurted. He turned and fixed her with a stare, but at the haunted look in her eyes he replaced it with a frown. "It was so strange…it was a long time ago, Meiji I think, and I was running through the forest to stop a fight and when I got there an old man was lying on the floor near death and you were there with you Kodachi, but you were so…cold…I've never seen such dark eyes." She said, the tears beginning to flow again as she heard his words echoed in her head,

"It was just a dream Misao…an odd one, a frightening one maybe, but still a dream…does this look like the Meiji era to you?" he added as he looked around the room, now lying across the bed propped on his arm once again as he tried to comfort Misao.

"No, and you're not the same either, you're eyes aren't dark, they're really…quite…beautiful…" she replied, locking eyes with his as she hesitantly leaned forward and their lips met. She pressed her lips closer to his, feeling him respond as she raised her hand to his shoulder,

"Misao! We can't…I'm your tutor, I'm way too old for you." He said firmly as he pushed her back gently. He looked away as he saw the hurt in her eyes, but she forced a smile, some of her innocent spirit coming back.

"No problem…I'd better get home." She added as she got up and ran to the hall to find her shoes.

"Misao, I." He began, but her opening the door and stepping out of it cut him off,

"Well, I'll see you at lunch!" she said, ignoring his call as she ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes feeling the same way she had in her dream, exactly the same.

* * *

"Oh, sneaking back in the early hours of the morning are we?" Kaoru said as she stood on the doorstep with her arms folded.

"Sorry, I should have called." She apologised as she entered the flat, doing her best to hide the hurt,

"No problem. Aoshi called last night and told us everything, you poor thing you must have been terrified!" she said as she pulled Misao into a hug, feeling her young sister's body shudder as she began to cry, "That's right, you have a good cry. You wait until I get my hands on them!" she exclaimed as Sano appeared in the doorway.

"I know this is a tender moment, but could you keep it down? The vixen's still asleep and today is her day of." He reminded them as Yahiko pushed past.

"You're awake?" Kaoru exclaimed as she looked at her watch, "What's going on? You're never awake while I'm still here!" she added as he grabbed his bag,

"If I'm going to do justice to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style then I have to be at the top of my game! Lying around in bed when there's work to be done is not the way of a warrior, right Sano?" he replied as he looked to the tall shirtless man,

"That's right! Now you go out there and show Yutaro that you mean business!" he encouraged as Yahiko opened the door and stepped out.

"How did you do that?" Kaoru asked incredulously as she looked at Sano,

"We just had a little man to man chat this morning." He replied. "Oh, we have another guest." He added as he looked into the doorway to see Kenshin standing there awkwardly,

"Good morning. I was wondering if Kaoru was ready to leave? We could walk to the high street together." He said as he looked at her brightly with his laptop hung over one shoulder, now clothed in a black suit.

"Sure." Kaoru replied as she grabbed her bag,

"You know, the traditional clothes suited you better." Sano said as Kaoru hurried into the hall.

"Thank you." Kenshin replied as he walked off with Kaoru, their hands clasped with their fingers linked. _They do look good together._ He thought as he watched them go downstairs. Misao went to her room and threw on her uniform quickly, rushing out when she was done. Sano watched her go before heading back to the living room, where his began to fold up the blankets that had been on the sofa where he slept the night before.

"Oh, you're awake…where is everyone?" Megumi asked as she entered the room in a long silk dressing gown of twilight blue. Sano watched as she walked to the kitchen, the silk hugging her curves perfectly.

"They're gone." He replied as he sat down, trying to ignore the tightening in his jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Misao walked into the library and went to the shelf, seeing someone there already. Aoshi was behind the desk, but after what happened that morning she didn't feel like talking to him yet. She still felt embarrassed and disappointed. She looked up at the shelf to find another book and, typically it was on the top shelf. She glanced at the young man beside her,

"Uh-excuse me? I-I need that book. Could you get it for me, I can't reach." She said shyly as the dark haired teen turned to her. His face lifted as he looked at her short skirt and long hair,

"Sure Misao." He replied as he hopped up, grabbing the book and pulling it off the shelf, but as he came down he lost his balance and fell into Misao, his lips almost touching hers, "God I'm sorry." He apologised as he pulled her up straight from where they had been leaning on a table,

"That's okay, I'm sorry I didn't recognise you Lin. I meant to thank you for your help on that assignment the other week." She replied.

"Oh no, that's fine. I enjoyed helping you." He replied, smiling as he felt his phone vibrate,

"Is it important?" she asked as he looked at the screen,

"No, he can wait." He replied as he looked down at her, her bright blue eyes looking up at him so innocently. "So, are you in here for anything in particular? Do you need help?" he asked as he leaned on the shelf looking down at her. He wasn't as tall as Aoshi, but he was still fairly tall.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm just studying…I'm not very good at it." She replied.

"Do you need some help on your oral?" he asked slyly. Aoshi's eyes narrowed at that point as Lin leaned down towards Misao, who smiled up at him,

"Alright. Thanks." She replied,

"No problem." He said as he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips gently.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She felt his lips move on hers and followed his lead,

"Sorry, I was being too forward, wasn't I?" he asked as he pulled back, his cheeks slightly red,

"Well, yes, but I guess it's alright…" she replied, blushing as she looked up at him. He smiled before leaning back and capturing her lips again, his hands stroking her hips and working their way down to her thighs. Misao felt strange as she leaned against the shelf. It was alright kissing Lin, but it felt wrong to her, as did his hands as they gently roamed her body. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, seeing if it would feel better from different angles, but it didn't. She heard Lin gasp as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, forcing him to the table,

"You dare to touch her?" an infuriated voice shouted, the anger barely contained. Lin's eyes widened and he couldn't speak or move an inch, his mouth opened, but closed again quickly. The message in his eyes was deadly clear, 'stay away from my woman.' "Get out!" the man ordered as he pulled Lin up and shoved him to the door, locking it quickly as Lin left and ran for his life. Aoshi turned him infuriated gaze back to Misao, who was still against the bookshelf, but was now a little further away than she had been before,

"What was that all about?" she demanded angrily as she turned to him, walking to the other end of the table to get distance between them.

"You know perfectly well! What were you doing with that boy?" he demanded, the fire still in his eyes as he leaned on the table glaring at her,

"What concern is that of yours? Last time I checked you weren't my keeper!" she replied just as angrily as he made his way towards her,

"You will not do that again!" he ordered,

"I will do as I please! You are not my father so you have no say in what I do at all! How dare you throw my feelings aside and then try to take over my life like this! Who exactly do you think you are?" she demanded, feeling strong arms push her into the bookshelf.

"I think I'm the one who's looking out for you!" he shouted,

"Looking out for me? He wasn't attacking me! He was kissing me!" she replied just as loudly, very surprised that no one had heard their out burst and forced the door open yet.

"God you're so naïve! He didn't feel anything for you! He was just using you! And how could you fall for that 'oral' line? It's one of the oldest in the book!" he argued,

"So what? It's got nothing to do with you!" she snapped,

"Don't push me Misao." Aoshi warned as his eyes pierced hers,

"If you're jealous then come out and say it, otherwise back off, because it has nothing to do with you." She replied, feeling her back hit the shelves painfully as Aoshi held her arms tightly, his eyes piercing hers until he leaned down and forced his lips over hers, feeling her yield to him without complaint. _Damn! She set a trap and I fell for it, hook, line and sinker! I have to stop! I can't let this happen! Why not? She's almost half may age! Does it matter? Of course! Why? I don't know…it's just wrong! She's a child!_ He scolded, but try as he might he couldn't stop himself. Her scent had filled his senses, her touch set him on fire and her gasps and moans almost drove him over the edge completely.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled back and turned away from her. "You're right, I shouldn't get involved like this." He replied as he stepped away, but when he felt her hand grip his wrist he stopped,

"Why are you pulling away? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked, her eyes downcast. Aoshi turned back to her and lifted her chin,

"No Misao. You're a beautiful young girl, but I'm…I'm too old for you. It wouldn't be right." He replied as she looked up at his with her large eyes

"You know, when I'm with you I can't think of anything that feels more right…I know there's an age gap, but I don't care about that. Why does it make a difference?" she asked as she looked up at him,

"I-I can't say exactly, but it's wrong." He replied,

"Why? Because everyone else thinks so? What does it matter as long as we don't care?" she shot back, seeing his trapped expression, "If you don't like me then say it, please! You're just playing with me now, and I don't like it!" she snapped.

"Misao, we can't." he replied insistently,

"Can't or won't? I don't see anyone stopping us except you, so is it really the age gap, or are you just using it as an excuse?" she challenged.

"I…" he trailed off,

"Well, in that case, I'm going to find Lin and pick up where we left off." She replied as she let go of him and made to walk past him, but his hands on her shoulders stopped him, "What? You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me? Is that it?" she asked incredulously as she pulled away, seeing a spark of anger as she pulled back from him. _She's right…it's not really my conscience that's stopping me; I'm just being a fool._

"It's not the age gap." He replied. "I'm just not comfortable with people…but for some reason, you're…different." He replied as he eased her back to the shelf and claimed her lips. Misao felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he pressed his body to hers. _This is different to Lin…it feels right somehow…_she thought as she brought her arms up and wrapped them round his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck and sliding her hand up into his soft black hair.

"Aoshi…" she moaned as she writhed against the bookshelf, confusion, fear and pleasure twisting her features as she looked up at him, the child in her wanting to stop while the woman wanted nothing more than to lie on her back and let him have his way. Aoshi gasped for breath as he looked down at her, she was clutching his shirt at the shoulders as he held her round the waist. "I-I don't know what to do." she blushed as she looked down at herself,

"Don't worry, I'll show you." He replied seductively as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then her lips, sliding one hand up her waist and round to one of her breasts, squeezing it gently through her shirt, feeling her lips leave his as she gasped, her body going rigid as her nerves got the better of her, "It's alright, just relax." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hands to unbutton her shirt.

"Aoshi I..." She began as he slipped the shirt down her shoulders, kissing her shoulder lightly before moving to her neck, his hand easing her chin up so that he could get better access to it. As his lips kissed her neck his hands crept round her back to the clip of her bra. As he unhooked the clips and her bra loosened, sliding down her arms as Aoshi pulled it gently, she gasped and lowered her arms to cover her chest blushing,

"It's alright, there's no need to be shy." He soothed as he pried her arms away and looked down at her, drinking in the pale skin before him. He reached out and cupped one breast, gently teasing the nipple. Misao gasped and leaned into him, putting her hands on his chest either to hold herself up or to push him away, he wasn't sure. With a slight smirk he put his knee between her legs and rubbed her groin lightly, feeling her shiver, her hands pulling at the buttons of his shirt until she could see his chest. She reached a small hand forward and touched his soft skin lightly, feeling him shiver slightly at the gentle touch. She continued her exploration, her fingers running over his smooth flesh. She gasped as Aoshi bent down to her breasts and used his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on one nipple before moving across to the second, his knee still grinding into her groin, her breath coming in small gasps as she moaned in his ear. He moved back up to claim her lips again, pressing closer to her.

"Aoshi…will you…" she tried, blushing furiously as she glanced up at him. Smirking, he got the message and lowered one hand from her breast to her skirt. He slid his hand up her thigh and gently pulled her underwear, looking down at the light pink lace that fell to the floor. She looked up at him nervously as his hand slid up her thigh to her groin where he started to massage her pleasure point, feeling her getting wet. He looked at her passionate, unfocused eyes, feeling her body lurch against him as he slowly slipped a finger into her, feeling her warmth close around it tightly as he slowly slid it in and out, receiving a moan as she placed a hand flat on his chest, panting for breath. Slowly he slipped another finger in, getting a hiss of pain, which soon gave way to pleasure. He felt her hand move down and felt her touch his groin, his eyes widening in surprise as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down his length instinctively, making him shudder in pleasure, growling into her ear as he leaned forward, quickening the pace of his fingers as she began to jerk against him more, reaching her height as she tightened around his fingers. She collapsed back against the shelf, but still her hand moved up and down very slowly and shyly. Aoshi unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, freeing his erect length from his pants. Misao looked at it blushing before reaching out hesitantly to wrap her hand around it, looking up at Aoshi for guidance and approval. He cupped his hand over hers and set a rhythm, groaning as she pumped him. She could feel him shudder as she ran her thumb over his tip, which dripped begging for release. As he reached his height he stopped her,

"Do you want this to go further?" he asked as he massaged her between her legs to build her up again. She moan and looked at him nervously, "It will hurt for a few seconds, but after that I'll give you pleasure beyond anything you've ever dreamed of." He purred. Misao hesitated before nodding; gasping as Aoshi picked her up standing between her legs and leaned her on the wall. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs round his waist, feeling his member near her opening she whimpered and held her breath. Aoshi leaned towards her, caressing her back and soothing her, "Don't be afraid. I'll be as gentle as I can." He whispered, holding her up with a hand round her waist as he positioned himself at her opening and eased himself forward smoothly, hearing her cry out as she wrapped her legs tightly around him as he penetrated her, tears rolling out of her eyes and down his cheek and shoulder as she leaned her head beside his neck. He waited until he felt she had adjusted and eased out of her, unwrapping her legs from his torso to hold them beneath the knees, giving him more control as he rocking back into her, listening as she moaned his name and gripped his shoulders. He thrust into her again and again, feeling her tighten around him as she reached her height, which forced him over the edge as he rode out his orgasm, feeling her body quiver from the exertion. He swung to the table and sat her down, almost falling on top of her, panting for breath. He looked at her face as she lifted his chin and felt her kiss him lightly. It was such a tender, innocent kiss that he felt himself falling for her again. He took her hands and pulled her upright.

"Well, I may not be good at English, but I think my French is up to date." She joked, blushing as she looked at Aoshi's barely clothed figure. He smiled down at her and leaned down, kissing her deeply,

"Most definitely." He replied as he pulled his pants and trousers up, watching her pull her bra straight and button her shirt before pulling her panties on again. As she straightened up she felt Aoshi grab her round the waist, "Are you going to do as you're told now?" he purred, as he sat on the edge of the table with her between his legs, wishing he had the energy to take her again.

"That depends. Are you, we…going out?" she asked, holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Do you want to?" he asked seriously, turning her to face him.

"Well…" she said teasingly, getting a small, barely noticeable smile from him. "Yes." She replied firmly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, feeling his hands reaching for her shirt again, "Not now! Lunch is almost over…I'll go and find Lin to apologise…I shouldn't have let him kiss me like that, it was unfair to him." she replied as Aoshi walked her to the door and unlocked it to see a deserted corridor. Frowning he looked at his watched and gasped,

"Misao, you're not going to find Lin here. The bell for the end of school went fifteen minutes ago." He said in shock, shaking his watch to make sure there was nothing wrong with it.

"Oh…do you want to go and get something to eat? It's Megumi's day off so we usually just get take out or something." Misao asked brightly, part of her glad that she had spent the time with Aoshi rather than in the English classroom.

"Sure." He replied, as he took her hand, suddenly not caring if the world frowned upon them. "Misao…we could go back to mine. I can cook." He said as they walked through the gates.

"Alright, but I get to help." She replied as he steered her round the gate towards his apartment. They walked in silence for a while, content just to be with each other and hold each other. As they walked Aoshi felt the need to be closer to her so he put his arm across her shoulder, pulling her to his side. "So, Aoshi-sama, what are we eating?" she asked as they reached his street,

"What did you call me?" he asked as he looked down at her,

"Oh, I called you Aoshi-sama…I don't know why, it just slipped out." She replied, looking as mystified as he did,

"It sounded familiar, but no one has called me that name before." He said.

"You know I got the same feeling when Hajime-sensei called me weasel girl." She replied,

"Weasel girl? Well…I can see the resemblance." He joked as he ran up the stairs, Misao close behind. As he opened the door he felt a large weight on his back as delicate arms wrapped round his shoulders and strong legs hooked round his waist. Once the door was open he staggered inside and shut it, moving back to the sofa where he sat down on the arm and pried Misao's arms from him, turning as she fell back onto the sofa laughing like a schoolgirl, _which she is._ He thought as he got up, climbing onto the sofa straddling her hips, leaning with an arm on either side of her. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, quickly burying his head in her shoulder, kissing her from her neck round her collar bone to the other shoulder,

"You are insatiable!" she laughed as she tapped his arm lightly. He smiled slightly and nuzzled her forehead with his. "Aoshi-sama! Dinner." She said firmly. He sighed and kissed her forehead lightly,

"Right. Will you drop the 'sama?' I'm not worthy of that title…Misao-chan." He said as he went to the kitchen, hearing her quick footsteps as she followed him, moments before he felt her attach herself to his back again.

"I am not a child and I am not a weasel!" she scolded as he stumbled with her on his back,

"Alright! I surrender!" he stated.

"What do I get if you surrender?" she asked playfully as she dropped to her feet. Aoshi looked down at her predatorily and backed her against the wall, lifting her chin gently as he leaned closer, teasing her by stay just inches away from her lips.

"What do you want?" he purred, his warm breath brushing her lips. She looked up at him and gently played with the collar of his shirt.

"You know what I want." She replied; gripping the collar and dragging him to her, kissing his lips deeply, feeling his arms wrap round her, all thoughts of dinner forgotten.


End file.
